Finally
by MinniOtaku
Summary: This is a one-shot. Naruto tries to make a move on his crush but what happens when his move is stolen.There is an extra character involved named Ino Gintoki not Ino Yamanaka.SasuInoNaru I'm sorry the chapters are short.Hope you like it.I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" I yelled at Sasuke, who was walking down the street of Konoha. I finally found him. I feel like sparring and thought he would be the perfect opponent. He had his hands in his pockets and was casually looking at me like he had no care in the world. I walked up to him. He frowned as if he was saying 'leave me alone'.

"Sasuke, you wanna spar?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, whatever. I don't have nothing else to do." He said.

"Alright!" I punched the air. We walked to the training grounds and I noticed someone was already there. Ino Gintoki. I have a really huge crush on her. She had dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders and wore a red dress with long sleeves. Ino was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest. Her eyes seemed to be focus on something or maybe she was thinking. I wonder what she was thinking about? She was so cute just sitting there.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called trying to get my attention. "Are we going to spar or not?" He is so impatient sometimes.

"Yeah, sure." I said still looking at Ino. She turned her head toward us in wonder and then smiled. She got up and ran toward me.

"Naruto!" She yelled and gave me a hug. I start to blush a little..

"Hey, Ino. Hehe." I said a bit hesitant. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest with a pissed off look on his face. What was wrong with him? I looked at Ino and smiled.

"Um…Ino, is it okay if we spar here?" I asked. She lets go of the hug still keeping that beautiful smile on her face.

"Sure. As long as I can watch." She said.

"Deal!" I shouted with a thumb up. Sasuke had a 'whatever' expression.

O O O


	2. Chapter 2

The day eventually turns to night and we were getting tired from sparring. I tried my best to show off in front of Ino. She would smile at me every time I glanced at her.

Ino went to go get us some water. Sasuke and I sat on the grass to rest up and wait for her. I think we were done for today. I looked at Sasuke, who was giving me a glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sasuke?" I said confused. He looked serious.

"You like Ino, don't you?" Sasuke blurted out of nowhere. I start to blush.

"Y-Yeah, I do. What's it to you?" I wondered. He leans close to me. His face is dark and a little scary.

"I'm going to make her mine whether you like it or not." He said. My eyes widened. I get up quickly and ball up my fist.

"Why you!" I was just about to punch Sasuke in the face when I heard my name.

"Naruto?" It was Ino. She looked confused. She was carrying two bottles of water in her hands. Before I could say anything Sasuke butted in.

"Its kind of late. Do you want me to take you home, Ino?" He asked calmly. I glared at him.

"Um…Sure." She said unwillingly. I just sat there like I didn't know what to do. Sasuke is just a jerk. He knew I wanted to take Ino home. I look down disappointed. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Ino.

"You wanna walk with us, Naruto?" She asked me. I smiled really big. I think I was blushing too.

"Yes!" I said overexcited. Sasuke looked so angry. It was funny to me. Now we start to walk Ino to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a very quiet walk. No one was saying anything so I decided to break the silence.

"So..um, Ino?" I called to her. We were walking side by side. Sasuke on the left, Ino in the middle, and me on the right.

"Yes, Naruto?" She responded with a cute smile. I blushed a little. I hope she doesn't notice. I wanted to ask her if she had a boyfriend but I just can't get it out.

"Nevermind." I said quickly.

"Oh…" She sighed. She seems to be disappointed. I looked away. I wonder what's wrong?

"So Ino, do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked as if he read my mind. My mouth almost dropped.

"No, I don't." She said indifferently. I was actually relieved.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked with an evil smirk. I can't believe he just asked her that. I looked at Ino quickly to hear her response.

"No." She simply replied. I punched my fist up in the air.

"Yes!" I accidentally yelled out. Oops. That was suppose to be in my head. Sasuke and Ino stared at me. I lower my head. I felt like an idiot. That's embarrassing. Especially in front of the girl you like.

"Hehehe. Naruto, you are too adorable." Ino said with a huge smile. I was a bit confused but what she said made me blush and smile. Sasuke, once again, looked angry. He got rejected while I got a complement. Hey, that kind of rhymed.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally we arrived at Ino's house.

"Thank you guys for walking me home." She said bowing. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Your always welcome, Ino." I said. Suddenly Sasuke pulled Ino toward him and forcefully kiss her on the lips. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped to the floor. Noooo! How could he do this to me? He knew I liked her yet he pulls this stunt! Now Ino might fall in love with him, get married, have children and- SLAP! I saw Ino's hand strike across Sasuke's face.

"If you ever touch and kiss me again, your funeral will be that same day." She threatened. Her face was so scary that I want to run away. Sasuke just smirked, like the jerk he is, trying to act tough and cool.

"You know you want me, Ino?" he said as if nothing happened. He's so dumb. He stepped backward to leave.

"I won't give up, Ino Gintoki." He said with a weird look in his eyes and left. Ino looked down. I couldn't see her face because her hair fell over it. I saw drops of waster fall from her face…She was crying. What should I say?

"My first kiss…My first kiss was stolen from that idiot." She mumbled through her sobs. Without hesitation, I lifted Ino's face with my hand and kissed her gently on the lips. I would be surprised if she slapped me right now but this felt like it was what I needed to do. Ino moved her arms up around my neck and kissed me back. Now I knew this was right. I was waiting for this moment all my life. We pulled from the kiss catching our breath. I looked at her beautiful face. She notice I was looking at her and she quickly looked away blushing. It was cute.

"So, are you going to forget about that kiss with Sasuke?" I asked.

"What kiss?" She said smiling. I smiled back. It was official. Ino and I were finally a coulple.


End file.
